


I Need To Pick You Up

by matters17793



Series: George and Lando's Adventures [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bromance, Comfort, Crushes, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: After George's crash, he needs comfort and finds it in a few people, but only one person can truly calm him down. He has a dream which demonstrates to him beyond all doubt that he loves one of his good friends more than he should.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Alexander Albon & George Russell, Charles Leclerc & George Russell, Lando Norris & George Russell, Lando Norris/George Russell
Series: George and Lando's Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724716
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've done a Formula 1 work, so here's a new book.
> 
> This takes place in an AU world without the current pandemic.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction, and does not reflect the reality of any Formula 1 driver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets some comfort, but brushes it off as his friends being nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the race at Imola, albeit in a slightly different reality.
> 
> Told from George's POV.

I couldn't believe I had made that mistake. I wasn't a rookie anymore, and that was a rookie error. It was embarrassing to say the least; how could I get over this and put it behind me. Usually I could get over things very quickly, though this was different.

I had tried taking some time alone to think everything through, but my head kept telling me that I had made the most ridiculous mistake of my life. I was waiting outside my garage when Charles came up beside me, putting an arm on my shoulder.

"Chin up" Charles instructed "Everyone makes mistakes from time to time"

"But I shouldn't have done it" I sighed "It was stupid"

"You're being too harsh on yourself" Charles soothed.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

He gave me a reassuring smile before he left, and I felt slightly better, although still not ready to put everything to the back of my mind. Charles was an all around nice guy, so in many ways I wondered if he just said that because he would go out of his way to be polite.

I didn't get much of a chance to dwell on this, as then someone patted me on the back, and as I looked behind I saw that Alex was looking at me. He wasn't exactly smiling, as his race hadn't been perfect. He was being very serious, which I must say was most unusual for him.

"I saw the crash" Alex began.

"It's my fault" I sighed.

"Hey, I didn't exactly have the best race, you know" Alex replied "And besides, you never give up and that's not a bad thing"

"There was no reason for me to crash" I reacted "And everyone is being too kind"

"Wake up George" Alex instructed "And you'll see that in reality, you are being far too hard on yourself"

One thing I'd always admired about Alex was his honesty, but I wasn't about to believe that I should give myself any slack in the matter. When Alex walked away, there was time for me to think about things, and in particular, the words that Alex and Charles had said.

At the airport, I attempted to keep a low profile, and that was not easy considering the fact that most people were going to recognise me, based on the fact that I was travelling with some of the other drivers. It was surprisingly easy, even when I walked onto the plane.

I took my seat by the window, being grateful that I would have a chance to forget about everything and daydream whilst looking out of the window. It was raining, but the sound of the water splattering against the window was somehow relaxing in a new way to me.

After a couple of minutes, I felt something brush against me. When I looked around, I noticed that Lando had sat down in the seat directly next to me. He smiled at me, and it made me feel a bit better, but then he became serious.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Lando offered.

"No, I'm not sure I'm ready" I responded.

"That's okay" Lando assured "I'll be here if you want to talk anytime"

"Thanks" I mumbled "But if you don't mind, I think I'm going to have some sleep"

"I don't blame you" Lando commented.

I crossed my arms and reclined a bit in my seat. I believed that getting some sleep was going to help me in some way. It was a relief when I knew I could relax, although I didn't realise that my dream was going to put so many things into perspective for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out soon.


	2. George's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst asleep on the plane, George has a dream that clears up his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it would be interesting to write this.
> 
> Told from George's POV.

I fell asleep and tried to completely forget everything, which went well...

_I was not one to feel fear very often, regardless of my habit of getting into difficult situations. Even when I drove a car at over 200 miles an hour, my adrenaline produced excitement and the thrill was addictive. It couldn't get any better for me, no matter what racing threw my way._

_The race had been smashing, in more ways than one. I was running in a competitive 8th place in my Williams, having just overtaken Alex. Just ahead of me was Lando, who had been having a really competitive race, and to my surprise, I was catching him at a rapid rate._

_"You are the fastest on circuit" my engineer said._

_"Can I use higher power?" I wondered._

_"Yes, just be careful" he replied._

_"Roger" I responded._

_I had a chance as I got towards the chicane and Lando applied the brakes much earlier than I was expecting. It caught me off guard, so much so that when I turned into the corner, Lando cut across and we made contact. My front wing came off, but then Lando's car flipped._

_"Damn it!" I screeched "Sorry guys!"_

_There was a response, but I didn't hear it because something very worrying had happened. Lando's car was upside down against the barrier, and therefore he wasn't able to get out. I stopped the car and jumped out, as my concern was so high that I had to check on Lando for myself._

_"Keep back" a marshal ordered._

_"But I have to help" I protested._

_I shoved the marshal out of the way and Lando's car was tipped back the correct way up. I tried to walk closer, but another marshal held me back. It was heart breaking as all I really wanted to do was check that Lando was okay._

_"Lando!" I screeched._

_To my relief, he got out of the car and was absolutely fine, causing me to feel much happier, so much so that I went over to hug him. Just as I finally reached him, Lando pushed me away, keeping his helmet on just before he spoke._

_"I can't believe you would do that, moron!" Lando berated._

_"I didn't mean to do it!" I insisted._

_"Just stay the hell away from me, George!" Lando snapped "We're not friends anymore, not that we ever were!"_

_"But Lando!" I continued "I lo---"_

Then I woke up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, more to follow soon.


	3. Just Tell Him Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst George is asleep, Alex and Charles notice how close Lando is to him and confront Lando about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't originally part of this story, but I added it to help it flow.
> 
> Told from Lando's POV.

As George went to sleep, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was being very hard on himself, for a small mistake that other people have made before too. He looked so peaceful for the first time since the crash, seemingly allowing the sleep to take hold without resistance.

Looking at him, I was unable to deny my feelings any further. I had liked George for a while, and it had developed into a crush. He had been a good friend to me for many years, and was also very handsome. I had no clue how I would tell him, that is if I would ever tell him.

With George sleeping like a baby, I decided that I would get a bit more comfortable. I leant against him, resting my head on his shoulder and allowing myself to be consumed by the warmth that his body was letting off. I was really happy, but I figured this would be the only time it would ever happen.

"Aw, aren't you a sweet couple" Charles interrupted.

I suddenly became tense when I saw that Charles and Alex were sat in the row ahead of George and myself. How did I not know they were there? Either way, I moved over a bit so there was a gap between George and I, when Charles looked guilty.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the moment" Charles soothed.

"Don't stop Lando" Alex instructed "I'm sure George would love to have someone cuddling him at the minute"

"Great, so now you know how I feel" I sighed.

"Why do you say that with shame?" Alex posed.

"It's okay you know" Charles added "Besides, unless I'm mistaken Lando, George was smiling when you were resting against him"

His words were making me hesitate, as I really desperately wanted to feel George's body against mine again, but I wasn't really happy doing it in front of an audience, at least not whilst George was unaware of what was happening, and unknowing of my feelings.

"Just tell him" Alex stated.

"And how do I do that?" I reacted.

"Say it how you feel it" Charles advised.

"And you honestly believe that he wouldn't hate me?" I challenged "That he would even feel the same way"

"You will never know unless you try" Charles persisted "Besides he---"

"L-Lando" George mumbled "M-my Lando"

That grabbed my attention, to the point where I froze in fear, but George was just talking in his sleep, so it didn't really mean anything, right? He settled back down quickly and when I was sure that he was still asleep, I spoke.

"I couldn't love him more" I uttered "But after all he's been through this weekend, I think this would be too much for him"

"Or, it could be the one thing that picks him up" Alex countered.

There were still doubts in my mind, and to be honest, George would probably pick me up more than I would ever be able to pick him up. He was such a strong person, so much more so than me, but then Charles tried to encourage me.

"Surely, this is a risk you have to take" Charles muttered "Face it, if he doesn't like you it'll make racing easier, but if he does like you, it'll make your world"

"Maybe you're right" I agreed.

"Now I want to go to sleep" Alex said "So feel free to snuggle with him"

"Remember, you never know unless you at least go for it" Charles explained.

As they turned around in their seats, I waited a few moments before I moved closer to George, and returned to the position I was in previously. I felt the steady movement of his body as he breathed, and I heard his heart beating which was really comforting. I started closing my eyes, attempting to go to sleep, when he started moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon.


	4. Admitting The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When George wakes up, he confronts Lando and discovers true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final part of this work.
> 
> Told from George's POV.

When I finally woke up, I was greeted by an unfamiliar feeling. Someone was leaning against me, and upon closer inspection I discovered that this was Lando. He stared at me wide eyed, before quickly jolting away so that there was now a gap between us. It hurt, but also made me more curious to know what was happening.

"G-George I can explain!" Lando cried.

"Lando calm down" I instructed.

As I was about to start talking, I saw that Charles and Alex were staring at us. When I looked up at them, they smiled before turning around to face away from us. I didn't even know they had been in the seats just ahead of Lando and I, but just as I was about to think for a moment, I heard a light sob come from Lando.

"What's up?" I questioned.

"I just can't take it anymore" Lando blubbered.

"Can't take what?" I persisted.

"You hating me" Lando replied.

"But I don't hate you" I assured "And I think you know that, Lando"

"George I have to say this" Lando mumbled "I can't deny the fact that I really like you, in fact I love you"

For a split second I thought I was still dreaming. Lando was admitting that he loved me. I was really hoping that this was reality, and pinched myself to be sure. When it hurt, I became aware of the fact that this really was happening, and now I have a chance to share my feelings.

"I'm so glad you said that" I reacted "Because I dreamed about you, and in the dream I realised how much I love you too"

"So that's why you called me your Lando" Lando commented.

"I did?" I questioned.

"Yes you did" Lando confirmed "And I didn't want to build my hopes up"

"Technically we encouraged him to tell you" Alex interjected.

"Bet he's glad that he did now" Charles chuckled.

This was all happening so quickly, I almost didn't know what to say at this point. I wasn't sure if I really wanted everyone to know just how much I loved Lando. It wasn't about being ashamed, it was about wanting to avoid the silly gossip that got twisted out of context.

"I am so relieved" Lando declared "That you feel the same way"

"I can't believe it's actually happening" I stated "Quite literally, my dream showed me what I needed in reality"

"You smiled when he was snuggled up with you, in your sleep" Alex explained.

"It was so sweet" Charles commented.

I felt myself blush when I was told that, as it meant that there was absolutely no way that I'd be able to deny it, even if they hadn't seen me. All of a sudden, Lando leaned up against me once more, and put an arm around my waist. It felt so right, so I put my arm around him.

"I love you, you little cutie" I declared.

"Thank you, I love you too" Lando mumbled.

Before I could say anything, Alex took a photograph of us on his phone. He smiled in satisfaction, as if he had something that he could blackmail me with. That was the moment when I decided that I did want everyone to know about Lando and I, and then Alex would hold no power.

"You'll have to forgive me if I am a bit smug" I chuckled "With Lando by my side, I don't care about anything else, isn't that right Lando?"

As I switched my gaze to Lando, I saw that he was now asleep, so I snuggled him in and closed my eyes once more. It was honestly the most comfortable position I'd ever been in, showing me that we were meant to be together, something I knew neither of us would ever lose sight of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
